


In a Kinder World

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: True Detective
Genre: 80s - Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because it's still True Detective, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Other tags may be added, Period Typical Bigotry, What if the children never went missing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: Wayne and Roland are credited with wrapping up a case that stinks to high heaven. But there's nothing Roland can do. He feels as if he's at his lowest. With justice seeming like a god damn joke and his face aching from a myriad of poor decisions.It's then that he meets the last friend he ever thought he could make, along with Tom Purcell not far behind.
Relationships: Others mentioned, Tom Purcell/Roland West, Wayne Hays & Roland West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Strays

**Author's Note:**

> Recently and finally watched the third season of True Detective. It really broke me and I absolutely adored every second of it, so here's a slightly different version of events where Tom's kids never go missing and him and Roland meet under different circumstances. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also hopefully this story sounds good. I typically write in past tense but the way I was writing this sounded much better in present tense. I ended up switching it back and forth a lot before finally settling on present tense. Hopefully I got all the changes. Sorry if I didn't and thank you for reading. This probably won't be too long-planning 3 chapters-but I'm excited to continue writing it <3

Being part of the state police, Roland has a fair amount of ground within his jurisdiction. He hangs up his hat in a suitable apartment up in the city, but he’s seen cases in the smaller towns around him, backwoods areas, places dying off because their main source of income has dried up. Roland sees a lot of people. Moves around. It would have been impossible to catch ear of every new person that moves in or out of the area. Unless it’s next to his own apartment, chances are he won’t know unless someone in the department mentions their own new neighbor.

Yet within a week of moving to West Fingers just south of the city, Roland hears of Tom Purcell.

Not too surprising considering himself and Wayne have recently closed a case down there and are still going back and forth to tie up the last of the paperwork. Missing girl. Bad shit had followed. Things Roland would rather forget. Things he might never can. But at least for a little while, his mind thinks of the area and the missing case doesn’t immediately come up. Instead, he thinks of the Purcell family as people begin to talk.

It starts out pity filled enough.

Roland supposes it’s better than it being talk of freaks and perves and Satanists, come to defile their good Christian town. No, Tom’s family situation is simply odd enough that the news gets around mighty quick. According to the rumors, his wife ran out on him and the two kids. He moved here to be closer to his parents or something. Roland doesn’t know how much of it is true, hearing it all secondhand and some people saying it’s just work that moved him instead. The reason for why the wife left changes as well, but it does seem she ran out on them for one reason or another and isn’t actually dead or anything.

For a week, any mention of Tom Purcell is filled with pity for a man being left to take care of two kids all by himself.

Then the second week comes and that pity turns to more joking, assumptive fucking bullshit. Sometimes it’s aimed at the wife.

“What kind of woman just leaves?”

“A whore.”

“Jesus, I can’t believe someone like her would ever marry. Poor man.”

More often it’s about Tom, him getting the brunt of the backtalk and less so the pity now.

“You know if she ran out, I’d say that’s at least half on him. What kind of man can’t control his wife?”

“Maybe he’s got a small pecker.”

Laughter follows after that particular comment. Roland is around to hear it. Eyes turn to him. Waiting for a response.

Only for everyone to quickly turn away.

Roland isn’t above shooting the shit. Hell, him and his partner say shit to each other constantly. But he isn’t one to talk bad of a man he doesn’t even know in what has to be a tough situation both emotionally and financially. Roland just isn’t that kind of person.

So though he hears a lot of rumors and hearsay about Tom Purcell, Roland doesn’t join in any of the discussions or waste his time with any of the gossip.

Not until he sits down in a little bar, intent on having a few beers before finishing the drive home and going to bed.

Instead, he sits down. Has a shot. Has another poured. Then tosses the second shot in the face of some hillbilly fuck.

It’s about everything.

And it’s nothing.

He hasn’t even realized it until he’s in the thick of it. He didn’t want a nice beer. He’s been looking for a fight. Needs it. He’s hoped someone would say something that would get his blood boiling. It’s just pure chance that the words are about Tom Purcell and that they hit a bit closer to home than Roland expects.

Roland isn’t one to talk behind a stranger’s back, but apparently he is one to defend said stranger’s reputation in an ironic sense of the way.

When the doused man does a full-on lunge, he clearly doesn’t expect Roland to know what he’s doing. A quick dodge under. Three solid hits to the midsection. Right fist. Then left. Then right again. He gets grabbed. A taller, wider man manages to pick his feet right off the fucking floor. But Roland just slams the back of his head against the man’s nose. He hits the ground. Someone kicks him in the face. He can feel his cheek split open. But even that doesn’t stop him.

Roland bounces up, quick and nimble and lands another solid punch.

It continues. Continues with broken noses and smashed glasses and spilt beer right up until his ass is being thrown out the back door. He hits the ground. Rolls for a bit and has his suit jacket torn off. Gets the shit kicked out of him a bit more until someone finally spots the badge on his hip and they scatter like fucking rats.

 _Shame that Wayne isn’t here_ , Roland absently thinks as the pain starts to filter in.

He manages to get to his feet. He stumbles around for a while. Buys himself two bottles of whiskey at the nearest liquor store and ends up under a tree near some trash. It isn’t the landfill. He would have had to drive to get all the way out there. It looks pretty damn similar though, out behind an abandoned set of buildings with only one streetlight near enough to light the area.

He collapses on the ground, downing drink after drink.

Everything is so fucked.

A missing kid case was never easy, but this one involved the Hoyts. White and influential, all eyes had been on Wayne and Roland. Then the little girl ended up dead and the governor and the feds got involved.

They’d said shit they shouldn’t have. Stuck their noses in things that were none of their god damn business. Then, right as Wayne and Roland had almost solved it, had the fucking solution almost in the palm of their hands, then Brett Woodward had been taken into custody. The girl’s shit had been found at his place, partially burned and obviously hers.

The case was closed. Is being closed.

But it isn’t right.

None of it is. And maybe. Maybe they could have solved it. They’d had something. Had someone. He could have talked. Only…

Roland downs another swig, the alcohol burning the entire way down.

Maybe if it had all meant something. Maybe if they’d found their perp, he could live with the knowledge of what they’d done. What he’d done. As it stands, he just feels like crumbling then and there. The weight of everything just crushing him. The fucking case. The injustice of it all. The dead girl they weren’t able to save. The bullshit fucking community and its hypocrisy.

The words at the bar. How they hit fucking home and all Roland can now do is hate the world he lives in because it sure as shit isn’t changing any time soon.

Just then, his eyes catch sight of a dog. It’s a stray. Has to be. There’s no collar and it looks like it lives in the trash heap behind him. Roland flinches instinctively.

“Go on! Get!”

He waits. Then yells a few more times. But the dog just slowly walks up, eyes seemingly reflecting the sadness in Roland’s heart. He’s always hated dogs. Has been attacked often enough. Been threatened by people with their mutts at their sides, teeth bared, and Roland knowing he isn’t fast enough to pull his gun if the owner says attack.

But he just doesn’t have the heart to push the mutt away. Not when it looks like it understands him better than any living person around. Not when he knows the mutt doesn’t carry any of that hypocritical bullshit or fucking bigoted behavior. It doesn’t even know how much Roland hates it, and it still pads on up, tongue coming out and licking the dry blood on his face.

After a few seconds, he realizes that maybe he doesn’t hate dogs so much. Least not this one.

And then Roland starts to cry.

His hand comes up to pet the dog a few times before tugging the mongrel a bit closer and resting his head against its. And it just accepts him. Unconditionally. Despite all that Roland has done. It’s more than any one person has given him. That’s for sure.

The rest of the whiskey gets finished.

He cries a bit more.

Then suddenly, the sound of a car pulling up has his bleary gaze being dragged upward. A few have passed him by, but this is the first one that’s stopped. For a second, he thinks it might be the guys from the bar. Come to fight him again despite their initial fright at the badge. Maybe it’s the Purple Hays himself. Got called by someone. Tracked him down like the pro he is. The man will step out and drag his ass back to his apartment. Roland bets there’s a fifty percent chance of that.

A stranger steps out instead.

It causes a weariness to filter through the drunken haze. In a way, it makes Roland more on edge than if it were the guys from the bar. At least he would know why they’d be back. Maybe this guy is just a kind Samaritan, but what Samaritan goes to help a drunken, bloody stranger in a trash heap at almost one in the morning? Could be he’s looking for something else. Something or someone to do not so legal things to.

Roland reaches for his gun.

He tries at least.

His hand misses the first time. He almost falls flat on his back before he touches his hip and then remembers he left the gun in the car. It further cements the fact that he was looking for a fight before, but now he kind of regrets the decision.

The man in front of Roland doesn’t straight up approach though. He actually stops. He bends down and picks something off the ground. He looks up. “Officer?”

Did Roland throw his badge at some point? He honestly doesn’t remember, though he must have. He blinks a few times before finally slurring out, “Sorry. Usually I’m the one arresting the disorderly drunks. Not being one.”

The man takes a few steps closer. He’s no longer in a silhouette, cast by the light of his own headlights. Roland catches the man’s eyes. He likes to think he’s good at reading people. Even drunk, he can tell the man looks kind. And then he mentally berates himself because that’s probably what every pretty little thing thought right before getting into Ted Bundy’s car.

He can’t think of what to say next. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to as the man says, “Can I help you back to your car sir? On second thought, maybe your home? I don’t mind taking your dog too.”

Roland sniffs. He suddenly remembers what he’s been doing. The man can probably see he’s been crying. Knows he’s vulnerable. A more sober him would push himself up and say he could get to his car on his own. Try to regain some sense of strength. Instead, Roland tries that, kind of falls on his ass again as the empty whiskey bottles clatter against the broken pavement.

He gets out a slurred mix of, “I reckon a little help won’t kill me.” He doesn’t correct the man that it isn’t his dog either.

The man offers the badge back first. Roland manages to clip it on. Then the man offers his hand. Roland takes it and notes the warmth. He knows it’s the alcohol. That it and the stress and the weight of everything else has broken down his defenses. He thinks about doing something stupid. Could get him kicked out of the car while they’re going forty-five down the street. Could land him in someone else’s bed.

He doesn’t do anything though as he barely manages to stand up straight and is helped to the side door. The man opens the back door for the dog who happily jumps in. The man’s keeping his promise with the dog. That’s probably a good sign. Unless he eats the fucking things, but Roland’s luck can’t be that bad. Can it?

The man gets in and starts driving automatically. He doesn’t ask where he needs to go at first and for a second, Roland has to close his eyes. He’s so tired.

When he opens them again, he notes they’re passing the bar. He can see his car along with a police car parked next to it. Some officers are out, looking at it and talking to men that might be the ones from before. That’s going to come back to bite him in the ass.

“What’s your name sir? I’m Tom Purcell.”

And now Roland really can’t believe the irony of the situation. He laughs. Thankfully, the man doesn’t seem to judge him too harshly. Probably writes it off as too much to drink. As the laughter fades, he murmurs, “Detective Roland West.”

“That’s an impressive title Detective West.”

“Hmm. Maybe I’d agree with ya’ if I could get anything done.”

Roland’s eyes slip shut again. He thinks Tom asks him something else, but he just doesn’t have the energy to respond. Something else might get said. Maybe the dog barks. Then Roland finds light streaming in through a window, hitting him right in the fucking eyes. He groans. His face and body hurt. He can feel his skin pulling, the blood dried and scabbed. His eyes feel crusty. Salt left over from last night. He tries to move, but there’s a weight on him that’s not letting him.

His eyes fully open and he finds himself on a stranger’s couch with the stray dog on him. Jesus, it’s heavier than it looks.

“Come on. Get down. Down!” He makes a gesture and finally the animal seems to catch on. If it’s going to stick around, he’s going to have to figure out how to train it.

He pushes himself up and immediately catches the sight of two children, poking their heads into the living room. They’re still in their pajamas. It’s early, but shouldn’t they be dressed for-wait. No. It’s Saturday. At least he’s pretty sure of that.

“Hi,” he says. Throat rough and pained. His head’s hurting, though he honestly thinks that’s more from the crying than the consumption. Suddenly, his pager beeps. He glances down and recognizes the number as his supervisor.

“It’s been doing that. For a while,” murmurs the boy. The girl nods in agreement.

“Well, it can do that a while more,” sighs Roland. He pushes himself to his feet. Tries to stretch a bit though each movement is pained. He’s sure the moment he looks under his shirt, he’ll notice bruises all up and down his side. The pager and badge are still there. Wallet. Keys. That’s good. His jacket is gone. Probably left outside the bar not that it matters too much. He has others.

“Detective West.” It’s Tom. Tom Purcell’s voice. He seems surprised that he’s up this early. Roland kind of wishes he’d slept a few more hours himself. “Kids, let’s not crowd the man. Come on. Breakfast is ready.”

The kids scurry around Roland in a wide, cautious circle. The girl pauses to pet the dog before hurrying to meet up with her brother. It’s kind of cute.

“It’s not much, but there’s food on the table,” Tom says.

Roland doesn’t think he can take any food just yet. Besides, he should call that number back. Or at the very least call a cab from the man’s phone so he can get to his own car.

Before he says anything, Tom takes the hesitance and quickly adds, “Or just water and some Advil.”

“That sounds mighty kind of you Mr. Purcell. I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Roland follows him into the kitchen. The kids are already sitting with their plates at the table. The food on them doesn’t look terrible, but not exactly great either. Doesn’t seem like Tom has much cooking skills. The dog walks by Roland’s side. Already loyal somehow. If he were still drunk, he might just start crying again.

As he sits down, the boy murmurs, “I’m Will, sir.”

“Julie,” says the girl.

Tom nods encouragingly. He probably asked them to introduce themselves.

“Detective West, though you can just call me Roland,” he kindly says to the kids.

The boy then points at the dog. He asks, “What’s his name?”

Roland snags the wagging tail to check. “She, actually. And she doesn’t have a name.”

“You don’t name your pets?” the little girl sounds absolutely scandalized. Still so cute.

“Now kids—”

“It’s all good. No need to squelch their curiosity,” chuckles Roland. His head pounds a little, his own laugh rattling around in his skull. He downs the Advil and some water real quick before adding, “Just haven’t thought of one yet. Not too good with naming things.”

“We’re good at naming things,” the boy quickly says. “We could help.”

“Well ain’t that mighty kind of you. What ya’ got for me?”

The kids excitedly bounce ideas off of each other, their shyness in front of a stranger momentarily forgotten.

It’s like a flash.

A mirror of what Roland’s seen before.

Mrs. Hoyt and her father standing over the little dead girl, confirming it’s her. Hoyt Snr. with nothing behind his fucking eyes. The mother, absolutely broken.

Then this. Tom Purcell looking at his kids with those eyes that Roland can definitely confirm are kind now that he’s sober. The children smiling back, rather than their lips being flat and dead and pale white against a fucking metal slab—

“You got a bathroom I can use?” Roland’s voice cracks. He hears it. Can tell Tom catches on. Thankfully, the kids are too distracted by the dog.

“Yeah, just down that hall. First door on the right.”

“Thank you.”

Roland excuses himself, only taking a moment to shoo the dog back towards the kids. In the bathroom, he cleans himself up as best he can. He uses the toilet paper to help with the blood, not wanting to ruin any of the man’s hand towels or anything. When he looks back in the mirror, he notes he honestly looks worse. Like the blood was hiding the sadness in his eyes. The raggedness in his skin. At least the bruise on his cheek helps to hide that a bit. He feels far older than he should.

He manages to walk back out with a smile, sits down and finishes his glass of water. Tom is quick to fill it up for him again.

“So, what ya’ got for me?”

“Nancy,” says Julie.

“That’s a people name.”

“Could be a dog’s name too,” Will says, defending his sister.

“Like Nancy Drew. Since you’re a detective and all.”

He laughs at that. This time, it doesn’t hurt so much. “Maybe you’re on to something. Alright. Nancy it is.”

The kids seem delighted. Tom smiles. From his own eyes, it looks like he might not have seen his kids this happy in a while. Roland’s suddenly very happy he hadn’t done anything dumb in his drunken stupor. After everything, he hadn’t realized how much he needed to just see a kid smile again.

His pager goes off. The moment broken.

Roland lets out a soft sigh and says, “Can I use your phone to get a cab?”

“I don’t mind driving you. I have to get to work soon anyways.” He turns to his kids. “Remember, if you need anything, just go ask Ms. Margaret down the street. Alright? And you have my work’s number on the fridge if you need to call.”

“Yes dad,” they chime in unison.

“Good kids. I’ll see you tonight.” He gets up, goes to kiss each of them on the top of their heads as Roland stands too.

The kids say bye to the dog, Nancy. Just thinking of the choice of name has Roland chuckling a bit again. Jesus, he’s going to have to buy so much shit for it. For her. Maybe he should do that before going to see his supervisor. That’ll look real good. Ignoring his supervisor for a dog. Heh.

Roland follows Tom out to his car. The dog follows and Tom opens up the back door for her. His lips quirk up in a slightly amused smile. “She isn’t your dog, is she?”

Roland snorts. “She is now. Which I guess is all that matters. Thank you. By the way,” he says as he gets into Tom’s passenger seat. “For dragging my sorry ass onto your couch. Shouldn’t have fallen asleep like that.”

“You were a little aware. Figured you’d be more comfortable inside than staying in the car sir.”

“Stop with that crap. I’m not investigating you. You saved my sorry ass from a night outside. It’s Roland. Just Roland.”

“Then I don’t mind you calling me Tom. If that’s alright with you sir.”

The slip up is sweet. Polite as ever. “Seems perfectly fine with me Tom.”

They both smile and Tom pulls out of the driveway. “So where to Roland?”

“Bar, on 8th street. We actually passed it on the way here.”

Tom nods. The radio is playing. Roland leans forward and asks, “You mind?”

“Not at all.”

Roland fiddles with it a bit. Pauses on anything that sounds like news. Just in case if something major happened and that’s why his supervisor has been trying to get in contact with him. He doesn’t find anything and finally leaves it on the next song he hears. The song finishes as they pull up to the bar.

“Oh those fucking fucks!”

Tom Purcell blinks.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Just wasn’t expecting it is all,” Tom says with a breathless laugh. He casts Roland an apologetic look. “I take it your car isn’t here.”

“No. Probably had it fucking towed. Fuck.” The bar is closed too. “Any idea where a payphone might be? Seems like I’ll need that cab after all.”

“How far out do you live?”

“Bout twenty minutes north, in the city. But you’ve really done more than enough Tom—”

“I go to work now, and I’ll still be pretty early. I don’t mind. Besides, a cab might not let a stray dog-sorry. Your dog in the back.”

“Now I have to figure out a way to pay you back,” Roland says, all in good humor. “Thank you, Tom. Fastest way I think would be just keep heading this way and take your first right.”

“Will do.”

They sit quietly then. The radio a constant source of background noise as Roland occasionally says when the next turn is coming up. Nancy doesn’t say a thing. A good girl curled up in the back.

They’re almost to Roland’s apartment, just about five more minutes, when Tom finally talks again.

“I’m sorry if I’m asking too much, but was it about that case with the Hoyt girl?”

Roland glances at him.

“It’s just, I’ve obviously heard about it. Recently moving here and all. Almost made me want to move somewhere else,” Tom says. He tries to laugh it off. It comes across as more awkward than anything. “But they caught the guy. Right?”

Yes. No. Maybe fucking so. Roland almost says that. He manages to just say, “My jobs done. Just wasn’t a kind case is all. Some other shit going on too.”

Tom nods, like he understands. Maybe he’s just being kind again.

Roland doesn’t want this to be how the morning ends. Talk of a dead kid and a quiet car. He remembers how the plates of breakfast had looked and can’t help but say, “If you use a whisk and take those eggs off a little sooner, they’ll be a lot nicer.”

“You cook?”

“Yep. Let’s a lady know you ain’t looking for your own mother or some equivalent.”

That gets a small laugh from Tom. The tension eases.

“Well, thanks for the tip. I…Lucy didn’t cook much either. My wife. Lot of frozen meals and take out. This is supposed to be a starting over though. I’m trying to make them more homecooked meals. At least breakfast every Saturday. Dinner every other day.”

“Let me know if you ever need help. I’m pretty good in the kitchen.”

“I’ll have to remember that,” Tom says with another smile as they finally pull into the parking lot.

There’s no telling if they’ll actually see each other again, though they both know where the other lives now at least. Roland doesn’t ask for more, again just thankful for the chance to see someone smile after all the shit he’s seen in the past months.

“Thanks again Tom. Have a nice day.”

“You do the same Detective-sir. Roland.”

He gets a face that looks a lot like Julie’s. It’s cute.

Roland gives a small nod and then goes to the back door, letting Nancy out and snapping his fingers so she knows where to go. He closes the door and waves one last time before turning his back on Tom Purcell and heading up the steps.

His pager beeps again.

Considering he’s already got to be in a hell of a lot of trouble, Roland ignores it again. He goes in, grabs a bowl and puts some water down for Nancy. He heads straight for the shower.

Under his clothes, the bruises pepper nearly every inch of skin. He was real lucky, not breaking a rib and all. He takes the shower, cleans up the cut on his face. A fresh set of clothes come on and he immediately walks outside and down the street to a little grocery store. He’ll deal with figuring out where his car got towed when he gets back.

He knows they have a pet section so he goes straight there. Grabs a collar, a leash, food and water bowls, a bone, small bag of dog food. No point in getting a bigger one until he knows what she likes. The woman that checks him out gives him an odd look. Like maybe he mentioned in passing once how much he disliked dogs. He just shrugs the odd look off, gathers his bags up in his arms and walks back home.

Wayne Hays is waiting outside.

His eyes are quick. Notes everything and quickly says, “You been keeping secrets?”

“You mean other than ours?” The words are a bite. Harsher than Roland intends. He doesn’t want to start this again.

“I didn’t make you do nothing.”

“Oh, I already fucking know that.”

Wayne doesn’t up and leave though. The man’s always been hard to read, but Roland can tell that his being here is about something else. Not rehashing what’s already been done. Otherwise, he’d be in his car and gone already.

Roland heads up to his front door. Wayne is close behind. When they walk in, Nancy whimpers. Wayne honest to god looks surprised like maybe the food and the bowls were props or for something else. Certainly not for a real dog. Makes Roland wish he had a camera on him. Wayne takes another step in and she softly growls.

“Well ain’t you a good judge of character," Roland says to her.

“Fuck you.” It’s not said particularly harsh like. Maybe they’re ok. At least for now.

Roland puts the things down. He takes a second to calm Nancy, makes sure she knows Wayne isn’t actually a threat. When she does calm, he finally gives her the bone as something to chew on.

“You good with leaving a mutt in your home?”

“She’s mine now. Suppose I have to be.”

“Then lock up and come on. We need to see the chief.” As if on que, Roland’s pager goes off again from where he put it on the counter. It’s not much of a stretch for Wayne to say, “You’ve been ignoring it.”

“Now what could have given you that idea,” Roland says, sarcasm dripping from his lips. He takes a moment to put out some food. Pours the water into the new bowl too. He pats Nancy on the head before following Wayne out and back down the stairs.

“Found your car. I can give you the address.”

“Glad to see you’re putting those skills to good use Purple.”

“Yeah, found your dignity too.”

It’s Roland’s turn to say, “Fuck you,” this time, though it still doesn’t have much bite. No reason to fight with his partner when he’s just going to have to fight with the chief in a few minutes.

He’s right about that too. Once at the station, he doesn’t even get a chance to go to his desk before they’re both being pulled into the office.

“What the fuck West!”

“Sir, if I could—”

“No! This is your time to fucking listen son. Less than a month ago I was talking about promotions to lieutenant for a job well done with the Hoyt case. Only you haven’t been letting that fucking go. And now this! I’ve got three fucking men wanting to press charges on you for assault! At least tell me they threw first.”

“No sir, they were just expressing their opinion. So I expressed my own.”

“Over a fucking fag joke? Need I remind you West that this ain’t Illinois, Oregon, any of those fucking places? It’s still illegal here and I can’t have one of my men starting fights over this kind of shit. You realize what kind of reputation that could give you? I should be commending you for a closed case, give you a god damn medal. Not dealing with god damn assault charges!”

“Well there’s always Detective Hays if you’re still handing out those medals. I’d say Lieutenant even don’t sound half bad on him.”

Everyone gets silent. Roland side eyes Wayne. He can tell the man is smiling on the inside. He’s put the chief in a corner. He can’t say anything without making it sound like racist bullshit and politics.

So the chief doesn’t. He ignores Roland’s last comment and simply says, “Tell me they hit first and we can wipe this thing under.”

“Sorry sir. Isn’t what happened.”

The chief lets out a long, tired sigh. His eyes narrow. He holds out his hand and Roland automatically knows. He hands over his badge. “You’re going to have to be put on leave during the investigation then. If there is a case, after it’s settled, we’ll reevaluate your position here. Gentlemen.”

Roland can tell it’s not what the chief wanted to say. He wanted Roland to just agree. Roll over and show his belly and let his mistakes get wiped away. He probably hoped to use Wayne. Blame him for Roland’s indiscretion. It wouldn’t have been the first time, but there hadn’t been any ammo for that.

They walk out of the room and Wayne immediately says, “You’re alright with this?”

“Hey, I’ve got a dog I need to start training. Some off time will do me good.”

They both move to their desks. Wayne sits down at his while Roland starts to clean his out for the next week, month, however long it’ll be. No one’s around so it’s not surprising when Wayne says, “I’ll keep looking while you’re gone—”

“For fuck’s sake Wayne. No,” hisses Roland. “We tried. We tried and all it got us was a fucking hole in the ground. We are not doing this. The case is fucking closed whether we like it or not.”

Wayne stares. “You mean you let yourself get beat up and you weren’t trying for information?”

“No, I sure as hell wasn’t.”

Wayne realizes that what the chief must have said is true then. At least partially. “It’s illegal here.”

“I heard the chief the first fucking time. Don’t need you repeatin’ it.”

“You know, if you wanted to go all fucking social justice, maybe you shouldn’t have joined the fucking police force.”

“Now that is the only sensible thing you’ve said all morning,” grumbles Roland. He finishes packing up his things. He’ll use a phone outside to call a cab. “Write down the place where they towed my car, will ya’?”

Wayne obliges. He doesn’t say anything else. Doesn’t stop Roland until he’s almost out the door. “Roland…” He doesn't finish whatever thought is there.

Somehow, Roland forces a smile on his sore face. “Don’t tell me you’re getting all mushy on me now Purple. Play nice while I’m gone. I’d like to have a partner to come back to.”

“Yeah, well hopefully some of that shit you call charm will have finally washed off by then.”

Roland just lets out a small snort and keeps walking. He uses a payphone outside the police station. Away from the eyes of his fellow coworkers as they assume and make up their own fucking stories as to why he’s leaving with no badge and a battered face.

He gets the cab. Is driven over and pays the fucking fine. Puts his stuff in and goes straight home.

It feels weird, knowing he’s not going to wake up tomorrow and have to go into work. That he actually doesn’t have a case. For once.

Nancy pads over to him and he says, “You going to be keeping me company all this time, huh? Sit.”

She doesn’t listen one god damn bit.

“Well at least we’ll have something to work towards.” He glances at the empty food bowl. “And at least I know what you like now.” She barks, as if in agreement. “Let’s get you all collared up and take you for a walk.”

It doesn’t take too long. At least she doesn’t seem fidgety. Not with him. Maybe this is exactly what he needs. He manages another smile, a genuine one as he takes Nancy out and starts to walk her down the street.


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect another chapter too soon haha. Just happened to have two days off in a row and couldn't help myself. This story may also end up as 4 chapters. Or like 3 with an epilogue technically. Depends how I feel about the next chapter but can't wait to write more. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy <3

“You know, I was actually excited about that damn promotion. We talked about maybe putting it off a bit. I like my field work and I’m not stupid. Know that the higher you go, the more paperwork and desk sittin’ that goes with ya’. But even with the case not feeling quite right, I thought to hell with it. Everything seemed to be lining up. It looked like we’d gotten our guy, and shouldn’t my career keep moving?”

Roland waits. He doesn’t get an answer. Fair enough. It’s a rhetorical question really. He lets out a tired sigh and keeps ranting.

“But then of course Purple comes in with his fucking ideas and his what about this and loose thread that. Fuck. Couldn’t say no. And I started thinking about it. You know? Really thinkin’ about how fucking perfect Woodward was as a white folk’s boogeyman. Too fucking perfect. But there’s still no solid evidence he didn’t do it. A lot more evidence he did. We’d have to find something big. So we looked farther back. Talked to others who surrounded the Hoyts. And where did that get me? Just right fucking here.”

He takes a sip of his coffee.

“And I still don’t know what I was thinking back in that bar. I mean hell. I’ve heard that shit left and right all my life. Been going on dates with Lori even, though haven’t talked to her in a while. You know that. You haven’t even met her because of that. Probably for the best. She deserves a better man than me. So do you sweetheart. But now you is all I’ve got and this god damn assault charge.”

He catches the look thrown his way.

“I know. I know. I could have fucking lied. Lord knows Wayne and I have done some under the table shit to get information. Plenty of cops have used the invisible, blue line to protect themselves. But it’s the fucking principal of it all. Don’t matter I haven’t voiced my opinion before. You know what? If people think I think like that, then it’s about damn time I changed it. Though I will say, I will take this damn thing to court if they keep trying to get me to pay as much restitution as their asking for. I’ll settle for less, but not that fucking much. Considering how I was the one really looking black and blue the next day, I’d say I deserve the restitution. And another thing—”

Roland finally stops. He shakes his head and takes another sip. “And the other thing is it’s led me to talking to my own fucking dog like a crazy person. You ever dealt with an assault charge?”

Nancy whines, bending down and looking up with big eyes as her tail wags.

“He deserved it? Heh. Guess I’ll take your word for it,” Roland chuckles. “Want to finally take that big walk?”

She jumps up at that. Almost jumps on him, but he manages to get her down before the coffee is spilled.

“I get it. You’re excited, but we still need to work on that. Got it?” He swears Nancy nods at him. Jesus, he needs to start talking to people again.

This little stent has made him realize he doesn’t know that many people outside the force. There is Lori, but if Roland’s honest even if it had lasted, even if they’d moved in together with a big house and a nice yard, he never would have married her. Granted, he don’t know if Lori wants that. Maybe she doesn’t. Could always change her mind though. Roland doesn’t want to be the one holding her back from things in life if she does.

If he’s being real honest, he talked to her just for the show of it. Because it was the thing that men did and she had nice eyes. But with everything, he just doesn’t have the energy to pretend with those kinds of things right now.

Everyone else he knew, people he would have considered friends, never call or ask how he’s doing. They probably hear real quick what got him suspended. Really helps to show his fellow officer’s true colors, not that Roland is surprised.

The only other person that Roland would expect to visit despite it all would be Wayne. Considering how tense it’s been between them, Roland’s not surprised the man never shows though. Never calls. That nice school teacher he’s been going around with, Amelia Reardon, does visit though. Maybe Wayne asked her to. Maybe he was less direct about it and Amelia got the hint or took matters into her own hands.

The reason honestly doesn’t matter.

It at least led to one night where he wasn’t sitting at his small kitchen table alone. He ate Amelia’s homecooked meal, called her by her first name because they already moved past the pleasantries. Besides, she was fucking his partner. Roland felt that automatically put them on a first name basis though he would have never told her that. They talked about cooking techniques and complained about Wayne in a good-natured kind of way. She also dug for information. Tried to figure out what they could have been doing that led her to find Wayne burning all his cloths one late night.

She’s smart. Real fucking good. He still wishes she wasn’t writing that book about the case. It feels weird. But true crime is a popular fucking genre and he isn’t one to deprive a woman of good money. He just smartly moved around the subject and said things that didn’t lead her anywhere.

Eventually, she left. Probably planned to go straight to Wayne and tell him how his old partner was doing. Even with that knowledge though, the dinner was nice. Roland likes her well enough. If Wayne is a smart man, he’ll hold on to her. And maybe, if he was even smarter, he’d let her go.

The only other person Roland has really talked with was his landlord in the past week. To be fair, he got the apartment partially because pets weren’t allowed. He’d planned on renewing the lease too, but that suddenly looked to not be an option. The landlord tried to fine him, but Roland gave him the look of, “Don’t fuck with me right now,” and the man quickly changed the terms to, “You can’t renew if you’re keeping the dog.” Which ended up being just fine with Roland. He told the man he wasn’t going to anyways.

And that basically wrapped up how he’s been doing. He’s lucky he has Nancy, otherwise he might never leave his apartment.

With her at his side, he’s found a reason to go outside at least several times a day. He takes her on walks constantly. Went to a vet a few days ago. Got her shots and has a scheduled visit to get her fixed. Today is even going to be a big affair for them both. Not just going round the block or to the nearest park. Instead, he packs up a quick lunch for himself and plenty of treats and a frisbee for Nancy in an over the shoulder bag. He gets her on a leash and then packs them both into the car.

They drive south for about twenty-five minutes. Get off the main roads pretty quick and then pull over on the side near a known hiking trail.

Nancy barks at him. She looks excited, but also pretty damn judgmental. Fuck, he really needs to start talking to others again if he thinks a dog can suddenly look judgmental.

“I know I’m using you as an excuse. But come on. Don’t mean we can’t enjoy ourselves too.”

He’s in the little town again.

It isn’t obsession. Hell. Wayne is obsessive enough for the both of them. And maybe if things had gone differently, he’d be able to push this aside and just keep going with his career. Maybe if he was a little older, he would say fuck it and just leave. But he’s not old enough to leave the force without a backup plan, and he’s given up his fucking morals for this case which makes leaving it behind so much harder.

Cases go unsolved. Those that get solved have loose ends.

It’s just the way of the world. People don’t talk. Evidence goes missing. It’s not Roland’s fault. Not even the system’s fault. Not fully at least. Sometimes, shit just happens and the only thing to do is move on.

But move on where?

What could possibly be next for Roland?

He could apologize to the chief. Get back in his good graces. Work towards that spot at lieutenant. But he can’t. Even if it wasn’t about what the men had said, then it’s because he doesn’t think he deserves it. Not now. He knows he’s kind of self-destructing his own career. But what man deservers to be called lieutenant when he murdered another in cold blood?

The worst part is that if he told the chief the truth, he’d probably say, “Well everyone’s got skeletons in their closest son. You should have come to me with this sooner so we could get this squared away.”

Anything for the reputation of the force. Anything to further someone’s career that’ll look good on paper and in the news no matter who they are or what they’ve actually done. He’s not stupid. He knows shit like this happens, but now that it’s him in this position…

God, it makes Roland fucking sick.

So where does that leave him?

Walking around the town. Going from the hiking trail to open fields to the sides of roads and through town and out of town again. He’s not actually looking for anything and he’s not dumb nor lucky enough to think a new piece of evidence will fall into his lap. Yet at least being out here feels like he’s doing something, even if he doesn’t carry Wayne’s hope that they’ll be able to ever reopen the case.

He’s searching for answers.

Yet he’s already excepted there are none.

So Roland just walks. Spends the whole day doing it. He lets Nancy off her leash where it’s safe. They practice some of their training including off the leash walking. She’s already pretty good at that but he likes to know she can’t bolt if something spooks her, or she sees a squirrel.

He takes a break to eat around midday. When they find a sidewalk again, Roland walks back towards town and stops at the first grocery store. He ties up Nancy, buys some more water for the both of them, then it’s back to walking again.

They pass by Brett Woodward’s house at one point. It looks even worse than before with spray-painted words all over the old walls and broken windows. There’s trash scattered around too. Clearly things people have been throwing at the house and not the junk Woodward is known to collect.

Roland remembers looking at the photos from this scene for hours. He stares at the house for a while before deciding to walk away once more. If Woodward is innocent, well then god help him because Roland has no idea what could convince a courtroom of people that he is. The stock of weapons they found in his home won’t help either. It makes Roland see a fellow soldier broken from the war. He knows less sensible white folks will just add it to the reasons of why he’s their boogeyman.

By now, the sun’s starting to set and Roland knows he should probably be heading back to the car. They’ve taken breaks here and there, but this is also the most active Nancy has been since he got her. She’ll sleep like a baby tonight for sure.

From where they are now, it’ll probably take a solid hour to get back. He picks up the pace. They walk in silence for almost twenty minutes. Nancy only tugs once before coming back to an even walk at his side.

Then the sound of a car slowing has him pausing in his step. A voice that sounds somewhat familiar says, “Hope I’m not bothering you officer, but my kids insisted we say hi.”

Roland steps back. When he realizes who it is, he finds himself smiling. A small laugh escapes his lips as he can tell that Will and Julie Purcell are fervently waving at Nancy and not paying him any mind at all. He just focuses on Tom, shares his smile with him and says, “Roland is still just fine.” Especially right now but he doesn’t say anything about that.

“Taking Nancy for a walk?”

“That’s the brunt of it.”

“Pretty far from where you live.”

“Eh. Better fields for frisbee catching ‘round here,” replies Roland. “We’ve just finished technically. Heading back to the car now.”

“Need a ride the rest of the way? The sun’s going down and the kids already asked me to come up with any excuse to allow them to see Nancy. Even for a few minutes.”

Roland glances to the back. The kids finally meet his eyes with theirs. They look so hopeful. Well, he can’t say no to that.

“Why not. Kids, scooch over and I’ll let her on in.”

The kids do so. He unclips Nancy’s leash and lets her up, closing the door before walking round to the passenger’s side.

Nancy’s tail is wagging like a damn windmill. “You know,” Roland says, “pretty sure she remembered you.”

“You think?” asks Will.

“You think she’ll lick just anyone?” She will actually. One of the things he’s been working on when training. The little fib is worth it when seeing how happy Julie and Will look as Nancy gives them more than enough kisses.

Tom’s pulling back onto the road when Roland mentions the bags in the back. “Grocery shopping?”

“Was a short day for myself so I promised the kids we’d make dinner. Needed to restock some things for their school lunches too. How have you been, Roland?”

Terrible, but he keeps the smile on his face and just says, “Keeping busy. The unexpected companion ain’t so bad either. And you? Never actually mentioned where you work.”

Tom starts talking. The kids seem more comfortable this time around. To be fair, Roland doesn’t look like a fucking mess. They chime in too. Roland hears about the factory job. How Tom is still trying to find some footing with his new coworkers. The kids mention school. Also being the new kids not quite finding any friends yet. They ask if he’s taught Nancy how to fetch. He tells them she’s a natural at it already.

They’re almost to his car when Tom says, “About helping in the kitchen, did you mean that?”

Roland sees where this is going. He could say he’s busy. That he and Nancy should be heading home after spending nearly seven hours just walking around. But there isn’t really a reason to make an excuse and Roland realizes he doesn’t want to anyways. “Sure thing. This your roundabout way of inviting me to dinner?”

“Can we play with Nancy out back?” Julie immediately asks.

“Yes and yes if Roland agrees and says that’s fine,” Tom says to them both.

“Fine by me. Just don’t give her too many treats. We can’t spoil her too much.” He then points for Tom. “I’m just up here. I guess I’ll follow you back. And if you kids want, Nancy can ride with you. Long as it’s alright with ya’ father here.”

“It’s fine by me,” Tom says before the kids can start begging.

He pulls off to the side. Roland makes sure to give Nancy a quick pat before he gets out and promises to see them all in just a few minutes. He gets in his car and drives right back up the road, following Tom into town.

It’s not long before he’s pulling into the driveway. He offers his help to Tom with the groceries and gives the remaining treats and frisbee to the kids.

“Now careful not to throw that over the fence and not too many treats again. Ya’ hear?”

“Yes sir,” they both say before running into the backyard with Nancy at their heels.

Roland turns to Tom. “Reckon we can get this all in one trip?”

“I reckon we can.”

They gather up the bags. Roland manages to get the trunk door down, and Tom bumps it closed with his hip. Inside, Roland sets everything on the table and starts handing Tom what he needs. Once done, Roland asks, “So what’s on the menu tonight?”

“Honestly, not sure,” Tom responds with an embarrassed laugh. “I have a few things. Tried to ask the kids what they wanted, but they didn’t have a preference.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever met a kid with no preference.”

Tom chuckles. “I think they just appreciate how much I try to get them a homecooked meal rather than something thrown in the microwave. I’ve got pasta. I suppose spaghetti would be simple enough.”

Roland could just agree. Ask Tom what he wants from him next. For some reason, Roland instead says, “What else you got?”

“You trying to impress me with your skills?”

“Maybe I am. You got a problem with that?”

“I haven’t had a proper homecooked meal in at least two years, so I’d say absolutely not. You saw most of what I’ve got, but there are a few things in the fridge.”

Tom points everything out. It’s not long before Roland has a plan in his head. He is surprised that Tom has any spices, though that’s quickly explained away by Ms. Margaret who lives just down the street. Tom explains that he met her not long after moving, and she’s been kind enough to help with watching the kids when he knows he’s going to be working late. She’s also given him a fair amount of items for cooking along with some fresh vegetables from her garden. Not that Tom has any idea what to do with most of it. Thankfully, Roland does.

It’s not long before Roland’s given control of the kitchen and Tom is following whatever tasks Roland has. They pause in the middle of it so Tom can call the kids inside once the sun’s completely gone. He shoos them into their rooms to work on homework and Nancy finds a corner to curl up in.

“I don’t have any dog food for her, but I’ve got…hmm, some deli meat?”

“Well considering the kind of trash she probably ate before, I know a little bit of that won’t kill her,” chuckles Roland. He takes control of everything as Tom spends a few moments feeding Nancy. She eats it all quickly, her tail slapping hard against the floor a few more times before she curls up.

Tom comes back to Roland’s side. “So what is this all called? It’s nice enough. It has to have a name.”

“Chicken Française with steamed carrots. With my own little twist considering I had to work with what you had.”

“Now that sounds much too fancy for me.”

“Just a fancy name for a pretty damn simple dish. Still, had to figure somethin’ nice enough to pay you back from the help before. I can write you up a recipe card too. Or just walk you through it next time.”

Next time. It’s a small slipup, but before Roland can berate himself for assuming, Tom just smiles. “I’d like that. Let me get the kids in here.”

Roland puts the full plates down around the table. He’s split up one of the chicken breasts for both kids but there’s another one that he puts in a container and places in Tom’s fridge. For later if they’re still hungry or dinner the next night.

The kids hurry in. Their faces suggest they’re rushing because they’re hungry, but then their eyes see the food and light up with actual excitement.

“Now, what do we say to Roland?” asks Tom.

“Thank you!” they both say, jumping into their chairs and grabbing the utensils. Both Roland and Tom sit while Nancy gets up to come rest by Roland’s feet.

“Are we saying a prayer tonight?” asks Julie.

Will’s already shoved food into his mouth. He comically lets the partially chewed piece fall onto his plate as he shoots innocent eyes towards his father and his sister.

“Considering we have a guest with us, what do you say Roland?” asks Tom.

“I’m afraid I’m not too familiar with it anymore, but happy to oblige if it’s what your family does.”

Tom looks back to his daughter, giving her the option.

“We’ll do it after,” she decides. “I’m very hungry.”

Tom chuckles. “Alright sweetheart. We’ll do a prayer after.”

Will quickly shoves the food back in. He chews once, swallows, and goes for his second bite.

“So tell me again what we’re doing for that art project of yours?” Tom asks Julie.

It’s a nice way to get the conversation started. The kids talk for most of the dinner. Julie about her art project. Will about possibly trying out for soccer, though he seems pretty shy about it. The only time the conversation is really turned on Roland is when Tom asks if he’s working any other cases. Roland simply says, “Taking a break actually. Got my hands plenty full with Nancy here.” The reality of the situation moves over the kids’ heads as they just ask if Nancy knows roll over yet or play dead. Tom can tell he may have asked too much, but for the moment stays silent.

They finish up and say that prayer with Julie taking the lead. Roland takes hers and her father’s hands, closing his eyes respectfully. A few chuckles slip through what’s meant to be a somber experience though as Julie tacks on, “And thank you for showing us Roland and his very excellent cooking. Amen.”

“Amen,” says Roland, “and I’m glad you liked it so much.”

There’s no dessert, but that doesn’t seem to be much of an issue as Tom has promised the kids he’ll take them for ice cream tomorrow. He tells them to go finish their homework. Soon it’s just Tom and Roland picking up the plates as Nancy stays curled up on the floor.

Roland can’t help but ask. He’s curious. “You go to church often?”

“Used to. It’s…faith can be difficult.”

“Considering how damn difficult everyday life is, I don’t see why the spiritual shouldn’t be the same.”

Tom laughs. “Maybe. I just try to give the kids options. I don’t want to deprive them, but I don’t want to force them to go if it’s not for them.”

“That’s a very modern way of looking at things.”

“Or blasphemous,” snorts Tom. “Don’t really care what others think though. Long as Julie and Will are happy, that’s what matters. Still looking for a church ‘round here. Only time will tell if we find the right one. And yourself?”

“Stopped a few years back. Only ever step foot in one if there’s a case I’m working on now.”

The mention of cases has Tom looking bashful. He quickly says, “Yeah, speakin’ of. Sorry about earlier. I could tell I kind of shoved my foot in my mouth.”

They continue to clean up both the table and the cooking tools from earlier. Roland could do it all pretty quick, even just by himself. Yet he takes his time as he starts to scrub down the plates. So does Tom. Means plenty of time to talk. Roland finds he wants to talk. At least to someone who can respond with more than barking.

“It’s no problem. Got put on leave while they figure out what the hell to do with me,” sighs Roland.

“This about how I found you that night?”

“Yeah. Just startin’ fights to start them. Why did you stop? By the way? I know other cars passed that exact same stretch. You were the only one who pulled over.”

Tom looks bashful again. It seems it really ain’t hard to cause that. “I don’t mean to assume—”

“Naw, assume away.”

It manages a small laugh out of Tom as he speaks again. His shoulders ease. “These last few years have been difficult. The last one, possibly the worst of the lot. Just…I know what it’s like. To get low. I didn’t know who you were. Didn’t know why you were there. But you looked like you needed help. It would have felt wrong to just keep driving.”

“Well, it was far more of a kindness than I deserved. I thank you for that.”

“What happened?”

“Just a bar brawl. I…the case with the Hoyts just…I can’t talk about it. But it was hard. Harder than I expected. I was kind of looking for a fight too. Waiting for whatever bull would tumble out of the next person’s mouth. Ironically, it was actually about you.” When Roland admits that, he looks over. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“I’m new in town, and people talked about my situation before. Not surprised to hear them talk about it here too,” sighs Tom. “I don’t know if it’ll get better or worse once we officially get divorced.”

“You’re not divorced yet?”

“No. Last time I brought it up, Lucy just got upset. Wouldn’t hear of it. I think she still wants to pretend she can take care of the kids without actually doing it. But a divorce will actually seal it. Whether it’s joint custody or I get full custody, I don’t think she’s ready to admit she can’t take care of them on her own and divorce would force her to do that.”

“Do you think she’d try for full custody herself?”

“She might threaten it. If she gets upset about something I say. But no. Not really. She does care for our kids. She does. And I told her she is more than welcomed to come up and see them when she’s ready. She just…they can say what they want about me, but I really hate it when I hear people talking bad about her. Kind of ironic. We used to scream at each other so damn much. With some distance between us, I can say all that and mean it though.”

“People shouldn’t talk bad about you neither. Only met you twice and I can tell you’re a good father.”

“Good fathers don’t always make good husbands,” Tom replies with a little shrug. “She wasn’t a good wife, but I was far from honest with her either. I did get her pregnant after all. And I love Will. I am thankful for him every damn day. But we shouldn’t have gotten married. Worst thing we could have done to ourselves or the kids.”

“Maybe so, but you’ve got a second chance right here. You can make it right. Her too, for what it’s worth.”

“And there you were saying you didn’t deserve any kindness. Yet here you are being kind to me. Can’t have it both ways.”

“Really? Who’s order?”

“Mine. You’re a good person Roland.”

If only that were true.

“I’m glad my kids and I met you. Even if your first impression wasn’t that up to snuff.”

Roland laughs hard at that. “How about my second impression?”

“Definitely earned a gold star with the kids.”

Roland pauses to look at him. “And yourself?”

“I’d say I look forward to you properly walking me through that recipe, but I honestly just want an excuse for you to cook again.”

“Well say no more. I do have quite a bit of free time. Might as well be putting it to good use.”

“Gotten bored with Nancy so quick you find making food for a family of three a good use of your time?”

“The opposite actually. I’ve gotten so comfortable with the damn dog I talk to her more than I do people!”

Nancy whines and lifts her head right then.

“Yeah, I’m talking about you.”

She whines again and it leads to both Tom and Roland laughing.

Once it subsides, Roland asks, “Why did you invite me over?”

“Still new here. Just don’t know a lot of people.”

“So you decide the two strays you caught are going to be your friends. I see how it is,” chuckles Roland.

“Fair enough. That and in the few minutes we started talking…don’t know. Seemed you might need some company.”

“I did. So thank you for that,” Roland finishes with a kind smile and a glance over. They follow into a comfortable quiet. Sleeves rolled up to their elbows as they finish cleaning and putting things away or on the drying rack.

Tom is soon calling the kids out again, telling them to say goodbye to their two guests.

Nancy gets the brunt of the love, but the kids also shoot small smiles Roland’s way and say, “Thank you for dinner Roland. Thank you.”

It’s not long before Roland is leaving, but before he does, Tom and him exchange numbers. It makes the unexpected friendship more official. Roland can feel that he’ll use the number too. That he wants to stay in contact with Tom and his kids. He can even tell that if he don’t call soon enough, then Tom just might beat him to it.

Final goodbyes are said. Roland is back in his car and driving him and Nancy home. It would have been a perfect end to what had started as an alright day. Instead, he gets home and finds a message on his machine. He hits start as Nancy heads straight to the water bowl.

“West, call me back if you’ve heard from Harris James. He was supposed to be on vacation but according to his employer he should have been back several days ago. I know you and Hays mentioned trying to talk to him. If you know anything, call.”

The message ends.

Roland knows it’s from the chief, and his insides twist painfully. Maybe this case won’t ever be over. He should talk to Wayne. See if he’s heard anything or already talked to the chief. But it’s been a long day and once home, he just doesn’t have the energy to deal with this. He’ll do it tomorrow. For now, he doesn’t even take a shower as he collapses in bed and Nancy jumps up to join him.


	3. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly could have kept writing the scene at the end of this but decided to put therest of that scene as the start of the next chapter. Also yay for another chapter! Though I will be honest depending on how the next chapter goes, I'll almost 100% have one last chapter as an epilogue haha. Just to round things out. Or an extra long chapter 4. Anyways, for now hope you enjoy and thank you all for reading <3

Eventually, the assault charges are dropped. The case gets settled in a civil court. It means it won’t go on Roland’s official record, but it is an admission of guilt. More so than the chief or the rest of the force would ever want for one of their members. Still, with it over, there’s no reason not to allow Roland back.

The chief takes him aside to talk about Harris James on that first day.

Roland talked to him the day after the message, but it seems the chief isn’t satisfied. He still tries to see if Roland knows anything. He’s already talked to Wayne. Roland knows this because it was the only time while being gone that he called Wayne up.

Their stories are the same.

Roland and Wayne have made sure of it.

For now, it’s not really a case with no one actively wanting to know why James’ vacation is taking longer than intended. It’s hard to say when it might become one. Who would have jurisdiction.

When it’s clear Roland doesn’t know anything, or at least isn’t talking, he immediately gets handed a homicide. It takes about a week and a half for him and Wayne to solve. It’s a much more standard one. Husband found dead. They speak to the wife. To friends and coworkers. Eventually, they find out the guy had a mistress. It’s not hard to see the mistress is more angry than upset at his death. They decide to focus on her more than the wife. It leads them to finding out her alibi is a crock full of shit, and the murder weapon is still in her home. A pretty standard death spurred by natural human emotion and not much thinking unlike the conspiracy level shit that happened with the last case.

Speaking of, Wayne doesn’t mention the Hoyt case. Not at first.

It allows for some simple living. Least for a little while.

Roland is busy again. He’s working. It’s good. He doesn’t go out to have drinks with his fellow officers anymore. They don’t offer. Him and Wayne never end up at the junkyard on a slow night or anything similar either. They’re talking. Working together. They solved that domestic incident turned homicide easy enough. But neither has really forgiven the other yet.

It’s not too much of an issue though because Roland’s free time is often taken up by Nancy or the Purcell family.

Almost a full month passes.

In a way, it feels like no time and all the time has gone by. Tom seems happy to have found a friend in his new town. Roland is glad to talk to someone outside the police force with kids as cute as buttons. By now, Julie and Will aren’t shy in the slightest around him. They definitely prefer Nancy, but they get excited about seeing Roland too, and not just for his cooking.

They become friends.

Are friends.

It’s good and normal and not marred by work or fucking secrets.

It started as being asked over for dinner. Then a weekend when Tom was taking the kids to a park. He thought they’d enjoy having Nancy there. They had, though Tom and Roland had enjoyed each other’s company immensely too. More dinners. Then a night when Tom asks if he wants to join them for bowling. Roland admits the closest thing to a sport he’s played in the past years is shooting rats in a junkyard with his partner. Tom’s response is that he promises to go easy on him.

There’s another moment where Roland takes Tom grocery shopping. It’s also meant to be an educational trip. Roland showing Tom what brands to buy, good quality for a good price. Things that you can find shortcuts on and things you shouldn’t when it comes to cooking. It turns…not awkward per say. Just…interesting when during the middle of it they run into Lori.

It’s hard not to be surprised and Tom quickly picks up on the strained, “It’s good to see you,” that they both say that doesn’t sound necessarily true. Tom, smooth as butter, says, “I forgot about bread for the kids’ sandwiches. Be right back.” Then he’s spinning the shopping cart around and removing himself from the situation before Roland can even comment. He would laugh if he wasn’t so focused on Lori.

They stare for a moment. Neither wants to be the first to admit anything. Finally, Roland just has to say, “Sorry I didn’t call.”

“No. No, it’s fine—”

“I should’ve.”

A pause. She looks down and lets a slight bit of hurt enter her eyes. “You should have,” she finally admits.

“I wish I could just say it’s work, but that would just be a fucking excuse.”

“At least you’re honest. Liked that about you. You know?”

Then even better it never went farther because Roland is far from honest. He simply falls on, “I’d rather not keep you hanging on for nothing to come of this.”

“That’s also my decision to make…but I won’t push. I hope you’re doing well?” It’s more a question than anything.

Roland’s not sure why, but he decides to be completely honest. “Not really. But I’m working on it.”

“As long as you have people you can rely on. I wish you the best Roland, I really do.” She gives him a peck on the cheek before going her own way.

Then he’s turning around and going back to Tom. Right away the tightness in his chest eases a bit once he finds the right aisle. The feeling of guilt washes away and he can’t help but let out an amused huff. “I swear you fucking ran from that like it was a goddamn crime scene.”

“Didn’t seem like a conversation I would be invited to,” chuckles Tom. “You lot finished faster than I thought. You haven’t mentioned her before.”

“Not much to mention. Went on several dates. Just didn’t click.”

“Work cause problems?”

“Surprisingly, no. Just…not who I was looking for,” Roland murmurs.

Tom gives him an odd look. Like he’s thinking real hard about something. He doesn’t voice whatever it is, instead asking Roland what’s next on the shopping list. Lori’s pushed to the back of Roland’s mind, his focus turning back to Tom and his family.

There’s another time when Tom asks him for help in building a shed in the backyard.

It’s starting to get cold. Yet by the time Roland gets there, Tom’s jacket is off and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Roland can’t help but shake his head.

“You realize you’re building this in the wrong season. Right?”

“As long as it gets done before any chance of snow. Besides, got most of it good and cut. Just need an extra pair of hands for some parts.”

“You always like using your hands?”

“Huh?”

“You know. This. Considering your job. You happen to know how to fix your own car too?”

Tom turns his confusion into a joke. “What? And you don’t?”

“Ouch. You’ve wounded my masculinity.” It’s impossible for Roland to keep his grin off his face. “Just show me what hammer I need to wield Mr. Fix-It.”

Apparently, his own grin is infectious as Tom returns it. “No hammer yet. I got the foundation set up over there. This section is going to be one of the walls. Help me hold it steady.”

Roland does as asked.

It’s almost like a parallel to how they’ve been in the kitchen. Only this time Tom is giving orders and it’s Roland following along. He’s built things before. Can remember helping his father with more than a couple of household projects from his youth. Going from war to the police and living in an apartment a good portion of his adult life means he hasn’t gotten his hands dirty in a while though. At least not in some good, honest work. It’s nice. Refreshing.

Minus getting distracted once as he stares at Tom and slams a hammer down on his thumb.

“Motherfucker!”

Tom lets out a loud laugh. “The kids are so often around, I forget what a mouth you can have.”

“Well I do try to watch it around them,” Roland grumbles as he shakes his hand out. “Where are the wild things anyways?”

It leads to Tom talking about some new kids Julie and Will have started hanging around. It’s good. Them finally finding some friends. Roland jokes when will Tom do the same? He mentions he’s gone out for drinks with a few men from work. Not too terrible. And he did sit down and have a nice long ice tea with Ms. Margaret down the street one day. But no one worthy enough that he’d ever think of asking them to help him build a shed.

Except for Roland.

That part of course goes unspoken. Yet the way Tom pauses. Pauses and looks at him and Roland can just feel it in his gut. It’s true. It makes him smile again.

The shed doesn’t get finished that first time, so Roland comes back a second time to help out. This time he’s brought Nancy. The kids are there with a friend, Mike. He mentions that he’s currently begging his parents to get a dog. A big one though. Less scraggly than Nancy. Julie sticks her nose up in the air. Her little frown is adorable as she says that she thinks Nancy is the most beautiful dog she’s ever seen. Mike quickly back pedals. Corrects his opinion. Seems someone might have a bit of a crush. Considering the side-eye Roland sees Tom throwing his way, he sees it too.

God, to be young like that again. Where the biggest care in the world was not offending your school crush.

It’s good for Roland. Seeing that youth and innocence again. He sometimes forgets it even exists anymore. What with case after case that comes his way. Watching the kids play with Nancy as he and Tom finish up the shed does him some good, he thinks. Like how coming over to Tom’s does in general. Helps put his mind at ease. Let’s those muscles finally relax.

He’d once thought he could do that at his apartment. That it was his safe haven.

But it hadn’t been. It had been an empty flat that never held enough distractions to keep his mind from turning to the darkest corners of human existence. With Nancy there, she provides that distraction that TV and books never fully filled, and Tom and his family furthers that. Puts him out in the world that isn’t related to a case and doesn’t feel like a lie. Considering how Roland doesn’t hang around his fellow officers anymore, he has started up conversations with neighbors at his apartment complex. He knows them much than he had before, but none of them are Tom and his family.

Roland cares for them. He really does.

There’s even one moment they go to his apartment. It’s small and there isn’t much there, so there’s been no reason to invite them over before. It happens by pure accident in fact.

They’ve already done so much together, so when the kids ask for something new, Roland suggests a movie. Will’s started to get into comic books. They manage to get the kids to agree to seeing _Superman_ _II_ , though only if the next film they see is a cartoon per Julie’s instructions. Tom promises her she’ll get final say next time. Definitely.

The nearest movie theater is in the city, downtown. Roland drives down to their place and picks them all up. It isn’t a long drive, but the traffic makes it a little longer than usual.

Once inside, Roland can’t help but think of Wayne. He thinks about asking him tomorrow. If he’s seen _Superman II_. He can guess what his response would be.

_Why the hell would you think I’d have seen it?_

_Well it’s part of that nerd shit ain’t it?_

_You’re seriously putting Star Wars and Superman in the same category?_

_They do both start with ‘S’._

_You don’t say? Guess I know how you made detective so soon._

_Fuck you Purple._

Roland can see the entire scene playing out in his head. Some good banter and a good laugh. But he’s not sure. Him and Wayne have been working well together, but that’s been it. They should probably talk about everything. Talk and not just accuse the other or talk about what-ifs. No point in those. That ship had long since sailed. Roland just doesn’t know if he can. At least as the film actually starts up, he can focus more on it and Will’s excited jumping up and down in his seat.

After the movie, they ask the kids if they need to go to the restroom. They swear they’re good, so Roland starts to drive them all home, only for Julie to pipe up she needs to go five minutes in. Tom rolls his eyes, not that the kids can see in the backseat though it’s hard for Roland to stifle his laugh. He offers to just stop by his apartment so she can go. They can say a quick hi to Nancy too before going home and to bed.

That’s how they get over and then they just…stay.

Him and Tom get talking again. The kids stay distracted with Nancy for a while as the night deepens. Something gets put on the TV. Julie is the first to fall asleep, and that alone should have Tom getting up and saying, “We really should be going home.”

But they just keep talking. Then get distracted by the TV. Then Tom falls asleep, curled up on the couch with Julie on top of him.

Roland thinks about waking them when he notices, but Will’s long yawn seems to say he’d rather go to bed then and there. Roland lets the kid have his bed. Nancy even walks after him and jumps on top of the covers too. Roland gets a spare blanket to throw over Tom and his daughter before returning to his own chair. It isn’t the first time he’s slept sitting up. Not the greatest way to rest, but it’ll do as the Purcell family takes up the rest of his apartment.

Unexpected, but nice all the same. Roland makes them all a quick breakfast in the morning before driving the still slightly sleepy family back home. It’s definitely a memory Roland will hold on to.

He never does ask Wayne if he’s seen _Superman II_. All he can hold onto is that at least not all of his relationships are so damn complicated.

At least it doesn’t feel like that. Not for a while.

He sees Amelia again. She catches him outside the police station and this time she’s pretty direct. Him and Wayne need to talk. If they’re not going to tell anyone else, then at least talk to each other. It’s sound enough advice that Roland would probably give anyone else, yet taking it is a whole other ordeal. The woman’s right. Of course she would be. But Roland just doesn’t know how to start.

So he focuses on the cases while in work and on his dog at home and on the Purcells in his free time. He doesn’t interact with Wayne much on a personal level until one day an olive branch is given.

It has to have been Amelia. Roland would bet next month’s rent on that.

But did it have to come on that day?

It starts out simple. Roland is getting ready to leave. Packs up his things and grabs his car keys when Wayne makes a motion across their desks. He looks up.

“We need to talk.”

Roland lets out a small sigh. “I can’t.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Wayne doesn’t get loud, but there are a few people around them now looking their way.

“I’ve got plans Purple. I have been having a life outside of this shit.” It’s true too. Supposed to see Tom and the kids. But of course in all the days, the weeks, the months even that have passed, Wayne decides right fucking now they need to talk. “I ain’t saying we can’t. Just another time.”

“What’s so god damn important that we can’t talk?” Again, not loud, but still upset and people are still staring at them in the office.

“I got a date. That what you want to hear?” It’s meant as sarcasm. Wayne sure as hell takes it that way because he leans back and crosses his arms with a, don’t give me that bullshit excuse, look. They could honestly probably keep going. Keep arguing. Maybe it would turn to a real fight with one of them striking the other. Maybe it would cause them to break that animosity and they would eventually just talk like they needed to.

Roland will never know for sure because the phone on his desk beeps for him to pick up. The secretary comes around the corner and says, “I know you’re about to leave, but someone called asking to speak with you Detective West. You specifically. I’ve put him through.”

It’s hard not to groan at that. Of course! However, considering it stops him and Wayne from arguing for at least ten damn seconds, he picks it up. “Detective West here—”

“Roland! She’s missing! Please, you’ve got to—”

“Woah! Woah! Hold on Tom.” He can tell Wayne’s curiosity has peaked. He’s staring intently at Roland as he keeps talking. No reason to ask who ‘she’ is. Roland automatically knows as his stomach starts to curl in on itself. “What happened?”

“The kids were riding their bikes. Had gone out almost as far as that place. That place with the-fuck! What’s its name?”

Roland’s never heard Tom curse. He supposes if there’s ever a time, it would be now. Roland doesn’t know what place he could be talking about until he suddenly thinks of Julie and her light hair and how a little girl about her age went missing and wound up dead in the outskirts of the town. He hopes he’s wrong. He hopes to god he’s wrong when he asks, “Devil’s Den?”

“Yes! That place! Will was distracted, talking to someone. When he turned back, she was gone. But he saw a car driving away and her bike on the side of the road where it had left!”

A car? That was more than Roland could hope for! “Did he get any information off of it?”

“Partial plate, um the color. Possible models. He wrote it all down. Hold on. Hold on-right here!” Tom quickly repeats it back to Roland.

It’s important information. Roland is already writing it all down on his end. The last thing he expects is it all to sound familiar though. He stops midway. Starts going, “Hold on. Hold on just a damn minute Tom! That-just give me a second.”

Roland shoves the handset between his ear and shoulder. He picks up the dial pad and drags the whole damn thing to the shelves across the way. Thankfully, it reaches.

“Roland—”

“Still here.” He says it softly. Perhaps softer than he intended. He can feel eyes turning to him that had already started to turn away. “Just give me a second. I’m looking for something. That car sounds familiar.”

He starts to go through the files. He can’t remember if the Hoyt case has been moved to the back for storage or not. Probably should have been, but Roland gets lucky and it’s still there. He can feel Wayne coming up beside him. There’d been tire tracks near some of the evidence. The make and model they’d belonged to had matched a car, but they had never been able to determine if the tires actually belonged to that specific car because they’d gotten dragged in another direction. Because Woodward had been thrown in their lap and it had been decided the tires weren’t connected to the case. Even if they were, they couldn’t possibly be the same car.

The same car Roland had seen pull up so that they could identify the body. The same car that had come for the police press conference, made a statement how they felt about the arrest. The same car that—

There! The name slips from Roland’s mouth after he reads out the license plate. Repeats the license plate just to make sure. “The Hoyts…”

“Oh god.”

Roland can hear Tom choking up.

“Don’t tell me it’s—”

Roland shouldn’t say it. He’s already said too much. He should tell Tom to stay home with Will and that he should just wait by the phone. But his choking panic has Roland going, “Not the Hoyt case! Not…not necessarily. It’s the Hoyt car. The same type that Edward Hoyt is driven around in.”

“What? But why—”

“I don’t know, but I am going to find out. Ok? I’ll send a team to start looking around Devil’s Den. Just in case. I’ll talk to the Hoyts. You just stay put ok? I will find her.”

“Can you promise that?”

Rule number one. Don’t fucking promise shit to people. Yet the words slip out anyways. For Tom. For himself. He thinks of Julie’s little smile. Her defending Nancy as a beautiful dog. The first time she hugged him. Her little prayers. That curious yet wary little face as her and her brother had peaked around the corner as his ass slept on their couch. She couldn’t end up on that fucking slab. Not like before.

“I promise. I will figure this out. I’ll be by soon.” Hopefully with Julie, though that goes unspoken. In the moment, he wants to say more. Wants to give more. Wants Tom to know he will use everything in his power to find Julie. All he can do is repeat himself. “I’ll be by soon.” Then he’s hanging up.

He starts to move quickly, forgets how far the phone has been stretched across the room. He almost trips and in a frustrated move finally rips the whole thing out and throws it against the nearest wall so that he can break into a sprint yelling, “Wayne, hurry the fuck up!” behind him.

They run into the chief before even getting to his office. Roland yells out the orders to get people scoring through the Devil’s Den area. He can tell the chief is about to blow a fucking blood vessel at the mention.

Roland adds on, “Julie Purcell. Just reported missing by her father. A car might have picked her up, but that area needs to be cordoned off now! I don’t care who you have. Just get on it!”

And then he’s rushing out of the building with Wayne right on his heals.

“Who the hell is Julie Purcell?”

“A girl.”

“Well I figured that much,” grumbles Wayne as he hops into the passenger’s side. “How the hell do you know her? Who were you talking too?”

“Her father he-you wouldn’t know him.”

“You mentioned Devil’s Den—”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“All I’m saying—”

“According to the brother, it was the Hoyts that picked her up. At least their car.”

“Then it’s not Devil’s Den we’re headed for.”

“No. The Hoyt Mansion.”

Wayne is silent for a second. It’s good because it’s taking all of Roland’s concentration to focus on the road as he speeds down the streets and finally jumps onto the highway. They’re finally out of the traffic from the city when Wayne says anything again.

“If this is connected to the girl’s death, then why would the Hoyts take this new girl?”

“I don’t know! You’re the one who was so worked up thinking Edward Hoyt knew more about his granddaughter’s death than he was letting on. You tell me!”

Wayne turns silent again. Only speaks up now to remind Roland where they need to turn next. It’s good. If Wayne were to ask anything else, Roland might just snap something out he’ll really regret.

They turn onto the final country road. Roland’s foot hits the floor again. The trees whiz by in green and brown blurs before he’s skidding to turn into the gate with the large ‘H’ on the front. Only there’s another car parked out front right now—

“Shit!”

“Who the hell is that?” asks Wayne.

Roland doesn’t answer. He doesn’t even bother to turn off the car as he jumps out and rushes forward. He finally forces the two men apart. His left hand is up. A warning. The other one is flat against Tom’s chest as he pushes against him.

“Don’t,” growls Roland before he fully turns towards Tom. Both his hands are up now, just barely keeping Tom from jumping the guard at the gate again. Roland wouldn’t have guessed Tom could get this angry, but then it’s his daughter. Of course he would be desperate. “Tom, where’s Will?”

“With Ms. Margaret down the street-you know something!” Tom yells over Roland’s shoulder. “You fucking know something! Where’s my daughter?!”

“Officers,” the man tries. Roland looks back. He thinks he recognizes him from when they’d come to the mansion when the girl had first been declared missing. The man clearly recognizes both of them despite how they haven’t shown their badges yet. “You really couldn’t have come at a more perfect time—”

Roland can’t help it. He’s a thinking kind of man. Tries to plan things as best he can before making a move. Yet with this, the way the guy just says it, Roland snaps. He spins around and slams his fist into the man’s face. Now it’s Wayne’s tall form coming between both Roland and Tom, and the guard.

“We were told a missing girl got picked up by a car with a license plate corresponding to the Hoyts,” Wayne says, being the voice of reason in this instance. “Can you call up to the house? Just ask them if maybe there was a lost girl someone was nice enough to pick up and we can hurry up and help her get back home or go looking elsewhere if she isn’t here.”

“She is here! I could—”

Roland grabs Tom’s arm. His hand then slides down, drops into Tom’s as an attempt at comfort. “Just follow Purple. If they give us nothing, we’ll find another way in.”

Tom is shaking. Fear. Rage. Maybe both. But he listens to Roland. Thank god he listens as he squeezes his hand and Roland squeezes back.

“We can be reasonable,” Wayne continues. “Just a quick call. Yeah?”

“Yeah…yeah. I can do that.”

“Thank you.”

The man leaves them. Goes over to the little guardhouse. He closes the door behind. It’s hard to tell if that’s simply to make a point or a warning of what might be headed their way. Like he’s going to call other police on them which would really just complicate the situation further.

However, it seems maybe something is actually coming of this. The man doesn’t leave his little booth after the call. Probably doesn’t want to risk another punch to the face. However, a few minutes later a car is driving down the long driveway. It’s the right make and model. Roland would bet the license plate matches what Will had written down.

The gates begin to open right after the car stops. Out gets Hoyt Snr. Roland has only seen the man twice. It’s thanks to that that he’s not surprised by the man’s dress or state, not looking anywhere near like a multi-million business mogul of a poultry company. With him steps Julie, looking mostly confused thank god. The moment the gates are even just barely far enough apart, Tom is running through them and snatching Julie away.

“It’s a good thing my driver saw her. Was walking all alone in the woods.”

Tom snaps. He’s holding Julie tight in his arms. Doesn’t let go as he spins back and starts to go, “That’s a damn—”

“Tom, get in the car.” Roland doesn’t know why Julie would have been picked up. Considering Will had been near enough to get details on the car and notice his sister’s disappearance that quickly, he believes the kid over Hoyt Snr. any day. But even full of parental anger, Tom isn’t going to scare a man like Hoyt. Roland just needs to get him out of this situation. Quick. So he says it again. “Just sit in your car. Ok? I’ll be there in a second.”

Miraculously, Tom listens. It leaves them alone for a second, but it seems Hoyt Snr. isn’t interested in Roland either.

“You’d do best to watch your friends and yourself Detective West. I don’t take kindly to my staff being assaulted. I suggest you follow right along with him. You don’t strike me as a hunting man anyways.”

So he wants to talk to Wayne? Alone? Fuck. Even if what happened with Julie isn’t related to his granddaughter’s death, then Hoyt Snr. must know that Wayne’s been trying to reopen the case. Roland cares about Tom, but right now he doesn’t want to leave his partner’s side. The only reason he does is the look Wayne gives him. Of course the bastard is going to try for information with whatever is about to happen. Fuck. Well Roland sure as shit isn’t driving off yet. Just in case.

He walks back and gets into the passenger’s side of Tom’s car instead. He immediately puts a hand against Julie, smooths out her hair as just absolute relief washes over him at her being safe and sound.

“How ya’ doing sweetheart?”

“Ok,” she mumbles. “Where’s Will?”

“With Ms. Maraget. God you had us worried,” whispers Tom. He hugs her tight. Gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m sorry.”

“No. No!”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Roland agrees. “You’re not hurt at all?”

She shakes her head. “Just…don’t know. She kept calling me Mary. I told her it’s not my name.”

“She?” asks Tom.

Julie nods.

“Then it wasn’t that man out there that picked you up?” asks Roland. “A blonde woman?”

Julie nods. She turns a bit in her father’s lap so she can hug him back.

“Who’s she talking about Roland?”

“Isabelle Hoyt, I think. That man’s daughter. It was her daughter and his granddaughter that…passed during that case. Mary Hoyt.”

It feels all the more confusing though Roland can think of a reason why the woman would have done that. It doesn’t look like he’ll get a chance to ask Hoyt Snr. as he’s soon getting back into the car and being driven back. The man in his little gate house gives Roland a glare. Roland flicks him off when Julie’s head is turned into her father’s chest.

Wayne walks back and Roland starts to get out. Only Tom’s hand stops him, his grip warm and tight.

“Can you…please. Can you come to the house tonight?”

Roland’s a bit relieved at the offer. Julie’s momentary disappearance really scared him too. Being around the family will hopefully ease that fear. “I’ll do you one better,” he says. “I’ll drive you back. Doubt it would be easy with her being all up in your lap. Just give me a second with my partner. Yeah?”

Tom nods. Julie asks, “Are you spending the night?”

“I just might. If it helps everyone feel a little safer.” Julie is still clearly more confused than scared. Roland means it more for Tom and himself. Tom just seems thankful for the offer too.

They both go ahead and get out. Tom moves to the passenger’s side, still holding onto his daughter. Roland walks over to stand by Wayne.

“What the hell did he say in that short of a time?”

“Short version? He knows.” Wayne doesn’t have to explain what. Fuck. “Long version? I’m gonna start lookin’ over that case again. You in?”

Considering what just happened, even if it doesn’t have anything to do with the Hoyt case, Roland wants to look into the Hoyts again too. He needs to know why Julie was taken. Needs to make sure it doesn’t happen again to her or any other little girl if they are connected. But…

“You go ahead. Take my car. I can’t leave them just yet.”

For once, Wayne doesn’t immediately suspect that he’s looking for information. He glances over his head and says, “That the ‘date’?”

“You could say that.”

“Hmm…go take care of them. I’ll take your car back.”

“Thank you,” sighs Roland. “And if you can take the dog out and feed her too.”

“Want me to take out the trash?”

“Well now that you mention it…”

They look at each other. Wayne’s lips quirk upwards. They may be alright just yet.

“Yeah, I can take the damn dog out. If she bites me, you’re payin’ the medical bills though.”

“Don’t be a dick and she won’t,” Roland shoots back. “I’ll call you later. See if you’ve got anything. For now…” He looks back again.

“I get it. Take care. I’ll see you at the station if I don’t see you sooner.”

“Thanks Purple.”

Roland walks back to Tom’s car as Wayne gets in Roland’s own. He takes one last glance at this partner before focusing on Tom and his girl. He drives them straight home, only stopping to pick Will up on the way. Even though it is only a couple of houses down.

Will is soon hugging his sister as tightly as Tom once was as Roland automatically goes to the kitchen to make something. None of them may want to eat, but they need to. He’s dealt with enough cases to know even when there is good news to give, it’s hard for a family to move past all the emotions in the pit of their stomachs. Roland imagines that if he hadn’t done it, then they all would have gone to bed with empty stomachs.

The only reason he pauses in the cooking is because his pager beeps. He hopes it’s Wayne. Recognizes the number as the chief’s instead.

He lets out a small sigh. He decides to call back now. Better than making the chief stew even more with whatever shit is going to get yelled into his ear. He grabs the phone in the kitchen and rings the number back.

After the chief answers, Roland tries to talk but quickly gets shut down when the man realizes who it is.

“You ever do a damn stunt like that again and you are fired! You here me? And the parents better not try to open a fucking case because there isn’t one. A kid was lost and one of the biggest names in our community was kind enough to pick her up before anything bad happened to her. Do you understand? You make this anything it isn’t and you’re gone!”

“Yes sir.” Roland’s too tired to argue. Besides, the fact that the chief hadn’t been exactly supportive about Wayne wanting to reopen the case, he definitely won’t be now. Seems Wayne and Roland are completely alone in trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

When he finally hangs up the phone, he realizes Tom’s been watching him finally away from Julie’s side.

“Everything ok?”

“Oh, you know. Just real obvious how far up the Hoyts’ ass the chief is.”

“Meaning there’s nothing we can do about what happened.”

“Wayne and I will figure out what happened. Connected to the previous case or not, I’ll make sure this never happens again. It’s a promise.”

“I believe you,” murmurs Tom. His eyes fall on the food. “And thank you, but I really don’t feel like eating.”

“Figured you’d say that, which is exactly why I’m doing it. You’ll feel better afterwards. Trust me.”

“I do,” Tom says. His lips finally manage to show a small smile. “Thank you. And you don’t have to stay the night.”

“I don’t mind if it helps ease your mind at all.”

“Then…thank you again. I’ll go grab the kids for dinner.”

“Julie still ok?”

“Yeah. I swear. Kids are more resilient than adults. She’s already bounced back. I think Will’s a bit more concerned. Bit older so he has a better idea of what could have happened. But…he’ll be ok too. You said it sounded like Isabelle Hoyt actually picked her up?”

Roland nods.

“Why would she do that?”

“Simplest answer, she looks a bit like her daughter and a grieving mother can do things without knowing why. A more complicated answer? Well, Wayne and I will hopefully figure it out. If there is one.”

“Hmm, I don’t know which is better. Even if it’s that simple, that fucking bastard could have said something. Still, thanks for holding me back. Don’t need to get charges thrown my way when I’m trying to take care of two kids. Though I wasn’t expecting you to throw a punch on my behalf.”

“Eh, bastard had it coming. I’m just glad we found her so quick.”

“Me too. I’ll go get the kids now.”

Roland goes ahead and starts to set the table. He’s never had kids. Not even any nieces or nephews so he can’t know exactly how Tom’s been feeling. Something inside him just broke though. Felt so fucking raw when Tom said Julie was missing. It’s probably the closest thing Roland will ever feel towards parenthood. And Tom isn’t threatened by it in the slightest. Instead, he’s welcomed him into his home, again. Feels better having him around. Jesus, Roland didn’t think it possible but his heart cares so much for all of them that it hurts.


End file.
